Always
by FireboltPhoenix
Summary: AU. 4th year. What if Harry found out about Cedric asking Cho to the ball a bit earlier, and he asked Hermione instead?
1. Of Best Friends and Ball Dates

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own HP, never will. Definitely not making money from this.

I haven't figured out the length of this yet. I'm thinking there will be a few more chapters though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALWAYS:<strong>_

"_When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners – agreed?"_

The question rang in Harry Potter's ears, as he strolled down the Hogwarts corridors, long after he left his best friend, Ron Weasley. He couldn't help but feel he was being challenged. Merlin, he was a _Hogwarts Triwizard Champion! _How hard could it be to find a date to that bloody Yule Ball anyway? And it was alright for Ron as well. No one would be looking at him if he couldn't find a date. He wasn't the one who would be dancing _alone_ at the beginning of the ball. Harry couldn't help but feel that he always ended up drawing the short straw.

He let out a sigh of frustration. If only he had the courage to ask the one girl he fancied to come with him. He'd just faced and defeated a Hungarian Horntail,_ surely_ she couldn't reject him now? But finding the courage to ask Cho Chang to the dance was near on impossible. Not only was she incredibly pretty and smart, but she was a year older than Harry was as well. Not to mention the fact that she didn't seem to be able to go anywhere in the Hogwarts castle alone. Harry had caught glimpses of her throughout the day and she always seemed to be surrounded by a posse of giggling girls.

"Maybe I should have just been that Hufflepuff's date…" Harry mumbled to himself. "I can't go up to Cho and ask her in front of her friends…"

"Cho?" a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Sorry Harry, I just heard that she's already going to the ball with Cedric".

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack…- wait, what? Cho's going to the ball with Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes, that Cedric. Apparently he just came right up to her in front of all her friends, conjured a bunch of roses out of thin air and just asked her…" Hermione continued.

"Well that's just great…" Harry intoned. "I should have let him face that bloody dragon without any warning…"

"Harry!"

"Yes, yes I know. Ugh, what am I supposed to do now? Hermione, help me, please?"

"Well I know that Lavender doesn't have a date yet…" Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh please," Harry replied. "I'd rather go with Parvati. At least she has two brain cells to rub together!"

Harry peered intently down the corridor. Ah hah! There was Parvati. Surely she wouldn't say no? Now he thought about it, she was always giving him lewd glances in class… wasn't she?

Hermione smiled. "I don't have a date yet…" she replied cautiously.

"Yeah, that's great 'Mione. Look I'll meet you at dinner in 10 minutes, there's something I need to do." He called back, as he sped off after Parvati.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. She _had_ spoken out loud hadn't she? Surely he must have heard her… Hermione, being a witch of logic, was left with two conclusions. One, that Harry was so dense he hadn't understood the implication behind her statement. Or two, that he had understood what she was trying to say, but instead of hurting her by rejecting her, he pretended that he hadn't. The latter seemed much more likely to Hermione. Lost in her thoughts, she continued on her way to dinner.

"Mione!" Harry's voice shouted from in front of her.  
>She looked up, and saw that he was running towards her.<br>"I was just about to ask Parvati to the dance when I understood what you said! You don't have a date, I don't have a date…. Why don't we be each other's dates?" Harry grinned.

Hermione looked shaken. So people really could be that dense, she thought to herself.

"Just as friends of course!" Harry quickly added, mistaking the sudden look on her face for confusion.

Hermione's face fell, but she concealed it quickly. Of course it was just as friends, she was Hermione Granger after all. She was and always would be the nerdy sidekick of the hero, just like in the romance novels she pretended not to read. But maybe for just one night, she could be the heroine.

"Sure Harry, why not?" Hermione replied.  
>They grinned at each other and headed off to dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was a rather frivolous affair at the Gryffindor table. Ron spent most of the meal attempting to avoid any eye contact with Fleur Delacour, or any of the Beauxbatons students for that matter. His twin brothers, Fred and George, kept the table in stitches as they took turns acting out Ron's ball proposal to Fleur.<p>

"Give him a break Fred, George," Harry said through peals of laughter. "She's part Veela, no bloke stands a chance at acting rationally when she's turning on the charm!"

"_Men…_" Hermione huffed quietly to herself. "Are definitely from Mars".

"Did you say Mars is bright tonight?" Lavender asked. "Professor Trelawney said there was a definite possibility that it may or may not be. She's always right, she's marvellous. I thought you hated Divination anyway, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"That's that one brain cell we were talking about." He smiled.


	2. Of Infatuations and Realisations

_I've had a few reviews saying that Harry seems a bit "dumb". I agree, but only in regards to girls and reading emotions. I remember him as being not very savvy in regards to Cho Chang's feeling and emotions in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and that's what I've based it upon. Perhaps it's been taken to the extreme here, but it works for my story :) Updates will be as frequent as I can. I have an 11 month old son, and I've just started back at university so I'm super busy at the moment! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and story alerts :) This next chapter is filled with a lot more thoughts and a lot less dialogue. I didn't plan it this way, but the chapter took on a life of it's own. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Of Infatuations and Realisations:<span>_

The school term was officially over and the holidays had begun. In all Hermione's years at Hogwarts she had never seen so many people elect to stay for Christmas. It seemed that the entire castle, 4th year and above, were calling Hogwarts home these holidays. Gone was the peaceful Gryffindor common room Hermione usually attributed to this time of the year (those cosy seats by the fire were almost always taken too); if anything, the common room seemed louder and more rambunctious than during the school term, despite the significant lack of first to third years. Hermione supposed it was to be expected; schoolwork was put on hold (why though, she could not fathom), in favour of endless games of Exploding Snap, chess and one particularly messy game involving most of the Gryffindor boys and a hell of a lot of Every Flavour Beans. She still shuddered at the memory of Harry eating that small, seemingly harmless black bean. It had turned out to be cow manure - something that she, and most probably he, would much rather forget.

She wasn't particularly disturbed by the extra noise in the Common Room. Truth be told, she had learned to work in all sorts of environments since coming to Hogwarts. In Gryffindor tower at least, she seemed to be the only one completely dedicated to her school work, and thus was often forced to work with some level of hubbub. Throw in the Weasley twins, and well, she doubted whether fireworks could distract her. Come to think of it, she was sure that she had studied during some fireworks that Fred or George had managed to set off for one reason or another. Grudgingly, she admitted that they were intensely talented wizards… if only they would apply themselves to less playful affairs.

So Hermione couldn't blame the extra noise for the fact that she was behind on the homework schedule she had so rigidly set for herself at the beginning of term. It was specifically the noise being made by a certain green eyed best friend of hers. For some incredibly frustrating reason, every time Harry spoke, whether directly to her or in passing conversation, little butterflies erupted in her tummy. Hermione had no time for this fanciful nonsense; she had enough school work to be getting on with. But the butterflies didn't listen and continued to torment her every time Harry was near. And Merlin, she didn't want to even remember when he had accidentally brushed her arm at dinner that night. The butterflies had turned from little summersaults into all out gymnastics, and it was all Hermione could do to keep her head down and hide the faint red spreading from her forehead to her neck.

* * *

><p>This simply wasn't <em>her<em>. Hermione Granger didn't act like a lovesick fool. She was reason and logic and she most certainly didn't crush on her best friend, no matter how dazzling his smile could be. And that's all this was, she was sure; a small crush, triggered by his proposal to the Yule Ball, and her desire to be seen as something other than his bookish sidekick. This was exactly the same as when she had that _infatuation_ with Lockhart.

_Liar, liar, _she thought to herself. If she were truly honest, the feelings had been coming on for some time. As much as she hated to admit it, she thought she had felt a faint flicker at the end of last year, following their adventure with Buckbeak and rescuing Sirius. She had thrust the feelings down during the summer holidays and she had thought that was where they would remain. But apparently, spending so much time with Harry during his falling out with Ron, not to mention being in awe of the pure power he possessed during the First Task, had caused the flicker to become a full burning fire.

"Bloody hell," Hermione muttered to herself. She rarely cussed, and never in public, but she felt this realisation warranted a few expletives, albeit the tamest of ones. "Stupid, heroic, gorgeous Gryffindor. Stupid bloody Harry Potter."

"What have I done now?" an indignant voice asked from behind her.

Hermione jumped a foot in the air, spilling ink all over her Transfiguration assignment. Although, it wasn't really a loss as she had only managed to write the title (_How Transforming Spells are adapted for Cross- Species Switches). _A second glance showed her that the ink seemed to have spilled across something else on the parchment as well. Squinting a little, Hermione saw a small doodle of some truly remarkable fireworks. And something that looked remarkably like "HP 4 HG". Grimacing at how 'un-Hermione' she was becoming, throwing an arm across her stained homework and sighing out loud, she turned to face Harry.

"Hey Harry, how did the chess go?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know as well as I do," he replied in a resigned tone. "Ron thrashed me as per usual. Now, tell me, what have I done to earn the title of 'bloody Harry Potter'? I thought only Snape and Voldemort referred to me as that. I'd much rather you call me 'school Champion' or even 'The Boy who Lived'…" he added with a smirk.

"Ha ha", Hermione said dryly. "I could think of a few other names for you right now. But no, you haven't done anything really. I was just thinking of how everything always happens to you…" It wasn't a very convincing lie, but she was sure that it'd fool him.

Harry smiled wryly. "I think that all the time, 'Mione. All the bad and not much good. Apart from getting to take you to the Yule Ball, of course." He gave her a small wink.

"Don't be silly Harry, I know you wanted to go with Cho…" Why, why, why did she have to go red now?

"Nah, I was thinking about it 'Mione. I'm kind of glad I didn't get to ask her. I'd much rather make a fool of myself dancing in front of someone who I already know," he smiled impishly.

"I doubt you'll make a fool of yourself, Harry," she replied.

"I'm only coordinated on a broom," Harry mumbled.

Hermione grinned with sudden inspiration. "Tomorrow night, after dinner, empty Charms classroom. We'll practice in there. We've got three days to get you ready. Shouldn't be much harder than teaching you the summoning charm…"

Harry paled. "Three days to get me ready for what?" he asked nervously.

"You'll see," was all he got in return.

* * *

><p>Long after the Common Room had cleared out, and Harry and Ron had said their goodnights, Hermione still sat in front of the fire. She couldn't get the small smile off of her face or out of her heart. Harry had given her a faint glimmer of hope and she would hold onto that for as long as she could. She would continue to be his best friend, and teach him how to dance, but at the Ball she hoped to stun him with how she looked, and hopefully he'd begin to see her as more than that. She sighed. It was time to swallow her pride and ask Ginny for some tips. And maybe even Lavender and Parvati too. Merlin knew, she needed all the help she could get to tame her bushy hair. It was going to be a long few days. She could only hope that it would be worth it.<p> 


	3. Of Lilacs, Snow and Dancing Lessons

_Thank you for the reviews again. They make it so much easier to put out another chapter. I appreciate all types, including constructive criticism and suggestions. I had some free time this week, so this chapter is coming out a lot earlier than I planned. _

_**Warning: There is a little language in this chapter.**_

_Of Lilacs, Snow and Dancing Lessons:_

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up early the next day full of a certain nervous anticipation. She never slept in, not even during the holidays, and she had a busy day planned. There were those two books that she wanted to read; that Transfiguration assignment that she didn't get to finish, or start, last night (<em>Stupid bloody Harry); <em>a visit to the library to research one extra point on her Potions essay; and of course, the dance lessons she had planned with Harry. Unfortunately, she also had to find Ginny, Lavender and Parvati at some stage and ask for their help in getting her ready for the Yule Ball. Hermione hated that she had to ask anyone at all for help. Why couldn't she just be good at everything?

Hermione pulled back the curtains surrounding her double four-poster bed (she always found it slightly amusing that the boys only had single beds), and sighed at her surroundings. The other two beds in the room both had their drapes shut so Hermione knew that Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. Their dressing tables were littered with what looked like every single magical makeup and potion that was available, not to mention the numerous magazines and articles scattered all over the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes at the title of one (_Top 10 Tips on Getting that Wizard to Notice You), _and glanced over at her own dressing table. Apart from a comb (she had given up on attempting to brush her hair – it just made it more bushy), and a Muggle chapstick, the table was covered in books. _No wonder I need help, _Hermione though to herself as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The jet of hot water was exactly the wake up that Harry needed that morning. He loved the Hogwarts showers, with their marble tiles and ornate gold fittings. The shower "cubicles" were as large as any that he had ever seen and the water never went cold. Magic was simply wonderful.<p>

He stood in the shower for a long time planning his day. He had, of course, slept in and would have to make do with only toast for breakfast. The House Elves always left warm toast and tea on the Great Hall tables during the holidays and on weekends, for all the stragglers. He supposed he would have to start on his holiday homework at some point in the day, or else face the wrath of Hermione. _Speaking… Thinking?_ Harry thought to himself. _Thinking of Hermione, I wonder what she has planned for tonight…_

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Harry had dragged Ron out of bed and the two had eaten breakfast, they went off in search of Hermione. Almost four years of being her best friend led them to a back table in the library. She smiled brightly as they approached.<p>

"Finally up?" She asked. "I've been up for hours. Just finished the Transfiguration assignment too!" _Only because Harry wasn't around_ she conceded.

"Too. Early." Ron groaned. "Why are you so chipper?"

"It's 10am Ronald!" Hermione replied.

Harry grinned at the light banter between his two best friends. He'd recently noticed a certain sexual tension between the two of them. Personally, he didn't think they'd make a very good couple. They could hardly get through a day without having at least a tiff. But if they wanted to be together, he would never come between that. In fact, Harry had thought that Ron was going to ask Hermione to the Ball, but after being rejected by Fleur he had quickly asked Lavender. Harry thought that Ron and Lavender made a much better couple than Ron and Hermione.

"What's this?" Ron asked, pulling a bright purple book over to where he was sitting.

"Ooh, don't op-…" Hermione was cut off by Ron opening the book. A thick purple smoke enveloped him for a minute and then quickly disappeared. Ron looked surprised but otherwise he didn't seem any different. A moment later, a dense smell of lilacs filled the air. It was strange because whilst the whole air smelled like lilacs, it only came from Ron. He was saturated in the stuff.

Harry burst out laughing. "What book is that, Hermione?"

Hermione was chuckling too. "It's a book I got out to research the effects of adding lilac to that _Antidote to Nausea _potion that Snape told us to write our essay on. It clearly says on the front to cast a shield spell around yourself before opening it. Sorry Ron, the lilac smell will last all day… and possibly even tomorrow too."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ron grumbled. "I smell like Ginny!"

"Sorry Ron," Hermione laughed as she put her books and parchment back in her bag. "I really tried. I honestly didn't think _you _would open a book voluntarily!"

"At least you smell pretty," Harry added. Hermione made a very un-Hermione-ish sound that Harry realised was a giggle. She blushed at the look he gave her and quickly left the library.

"Ah shit," Ron moaned, as they followed Hermione. "I _really_ do smell like someone dipped me in Ginny's perfume."

"At least you don't smell like Lavender," Harry winked. "Ouch! Stinging hex to the groin. You bastard."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quickly. Ron dragged both Harry and Hermione outside into the snow after lunch. They were actually both glad to get into the fresh air, which helped dissipate the lilac smell a little. A peaceful walk was soon upheaved when Ron picked up a handful of snow and launched it at Harry. Harry sputtered, wiping the snow off of his face, and grinned at Hermione.<p>

"Let's get him!"

"OI! Not two against one!" Ron yelled.

Hermione laughed and started gathering up snowballs. She flicked her wand and they zoomed towards Ron, hitting him one after another. Before long he was entirely covered in snow. Harry smirked. He charmed his pile of snowballs to chase after Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! Call these off me now!" she laughed.

"All's fair in snowball wars," Harry replied, snickering.

"Oh really?" she asked from behind him, as she stuck a handful of snow down his coat and under his shirt.

"Ah fuck, bloody Merlin, Hermione, that's freezing!" Harry turned around and tackled Hermione to the ground. The charmed snowballs headed straight for Ron instead. Hermione took advantage of this distraction, flipping Harry over and straddling his waist. Harry tensed up. He was extremely ticklish.

"Say you're sorry," she smiled.

"No."

"Say you're sorry, or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't!"

Hermione smirked and traced her fingers lightly over his neck. Harry started squirming beneath her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Good". They stared at each other, chocolate eyes into emerald ones, and Harry suddenly felt a stirring in his stomach. She looked like Hermione, but a different Hermione to the one he remembered from the year before. Her hair was still wild and untameable but it no longer looked bushy. Her porcelain skin was tinged pink from the cold, and her lips were a brilliant red. For one wild moment, Harry imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips.

Hermione blushed under the look that Harry was giving her. Those bright green eyes had suddenly darkened with an unknown emotion, and Hermione couldn't help the quickening in her tummy. _I could just lean down and kiss him,_ she thought. _What's the worst that could happen?_

The mood was suddenly broken by a disgruntled Ron finally shaking off the charmed snowballs.  
>"I'm bloody freezing," he exclaimed, oblivious to the tension between the two. "Let's go sit by the fire. I'm sure the House Elves would bring us hot chocolate."<p>

If Hermione noticed the House Elf comment, she didn't reply, as she gingerly pulled herself off of Harry. They had just started back to the castle when Harry caught her eye and smiled. A faint flush stained her cheeks, but she hoped that he would think it was from the cold.

"Come on boys," she sighed. "Let's get the hot chocolate _ourselves, _Ron_._"

* * *

><p>That night during dinner, Hermione left the table twenty minutes before anyone else. She nodded at Harry who winked back at her, and hurried off to the third floor Charms classroom. A quickly murmured <em>Alohomora <em>let her inside; she did feel slightly bad about using the classroom without Flitwick's permission, but she doubted that he would mind. Another swish of her wand pushed all of the desks and chairs to the back of the classroom. She had chosen the Charms classroom specifically because it was very responsive to all large charms and spells, and also because it was one of the places in the castle that housed a Victrola. She charmed the room to be soundproof; set the room temperature for a comfortable 24 degrees Celsius; and then flicked her wand at the Victrola, which started to play a waltz tune. _Yes, waltz is the best start_, she thought. _Slightly complex, but I'm sure he'll get it…_ Silently, Hermione thanked her parents for making her take ballroom dancing lessons when she was a child. She shrugged off her winter coat, tied her hair into a messy ponytail and waited in the middle of the room for Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly finished his dinner, and made his way up to the third floor. Try as he might, he couldn't forget the feeling of Hermione being on top of him. She was his best friend, of course, but he was a fourteen year old boy with all sorts of hormones and, well, he couldn't help his physical reaction. He had never noticed it before, but Hermione had become remarkably pretty since the year had started. She never enhanced that beauty with makeup or potions like the rest of the girls that Harry knew, but well, he didn't really think she needed to. <em>Must start thinking of something else… <em>Harry thought. _Snape in his underwear, Snape in his underwear. Snape __**and **__Dumbledore in their underwear. There we go._ Feeling in control of his hormones again, Harry entered the Charms classroom.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, Harry, watch where you're stepping!" Hermione exclaimed, for the umpteenth time. She knew her feet would be covered in bruises tomorrow.<p>

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry blushed. "I'm never going to get this." He gave a sad sigh.

Hermione felt her exasperation waning. "It's ok," she smiled. "I forget how hard it is. Let's break it down. Your left hand in my right hand, that's it. Now I'm going to stand slightly to the left of you. Ok, I'm going to press the right side of my body against you…" _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush._

"Uh, really?" Harry asked, apprehensively.

"Yes, Harry. It's just dancing." Hermione replied with more conviction than she felt. "Ok, now put your right hand just below my shoulder blade and I'm going to put my left hand just on your arm. And that's the position."

"Er, right," Harry said eloquently. "Now what?"

"Now, we do opposite parts. It's like a box. You put your left foot forward, I'll put my right foot back…"

"And you'll shake it all around?" Harry laughed.

"We're not doing the Hokey Pokey, Harry," Hermione giggled. "Like a box remember. Left foot forward, right foot side, left foot close. Good boy!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Shall we do it again?... What? There's more?"

"Right foot back, left foot side, right foot close. And you just keep doing that over again. Just remember that, don't watch my feet because I'll be doing the opposite movements to you," Hermione beamed. Maybe Harry would make an alright dancer after all.

* * *

><p>An hour later Hermione was convinced that Harry was a fine dancer indeed. It turned out that he was a remarkably quick learner, and Hermione was well impressed by how well he had done. He had grown confident enough in the box steps to practice the turns. Whilst he would certainly never be competing in competitions, she was assured that he definitely would not be making a fool of himself on Christmas Day. She was quite sad that the lesson was coming to an end, however. She had grown fond of the feel of his body against hers.<p>

"That's it, Harry, you've got it, perfect! I think we're done!"

"For tonight?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, Harry, you've done super well, you're a natural dancer. We'll be fine on Christmas Day, trust me."

"Always do."

With a few flicks of Hermione's wand; the Victrola stopped playing, the soundproof charms disappeared and the desks and chairs flew back into their regular positions. As they left the room, Harry whispered a spell to lock the door again and they headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room in a companionable silence. The Common Room was, as always, packed; and Hermione turned to Harry.

"I'm absolutely exhausted after my late night last night, I think I'll have a long soak in the bath and go to bed. There are a few new books I want to read," she said with a smile.

Harry looked tired too. "Thanks again so much, Hermione. You really are an amazing friend. Good night."

And he did something that he had never done before, and leaned in and kissed her cheek. Blushing, Hermione dashed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Her cheek where he had kissed her was still burning. She disappeared into the bathroom and ran herself a hot bubble bath. Tomorrow, she would deal with talking to the girls about the Ball. Tonight she just wanted to be alone with her books and her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot longer than my other ones. I know where this story is going, but if anyone has any suggestions or anything that they want to see happen, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, it really is fuel to the fire.<em>


	4. Of Bathtubs, Naked Roommates and Makeup

_A/N: __Thank you for reading and reviewing and sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a plot bunny bouncing around in my head that just wouldn't go away so I've started a new story. It's called Unattainable and it's an eventual HG/SS. If that interests you I'd be super grateful if you could check it out and let me know what you think? :) Thank you. Also, the bathroom mirror scene with Hermione, well I'm not sure if _all_ girls act like that, but I know I certainly did when I was fifteen. Actually, who am I kidding, I'm twenty and I still do it. There's a definite lack of Harry in this chapter, it's mostly of Hermione but as the story is predominately in her perspective, what can I say? She is incredibly bossy! More Harry next chapter! _

_Of Bathtubs, Naked Roommates and Makeup:_

* * *

><p>The free standing tub was incredibly hot and bubbly- just the way she liked it. The mirror was completely fogged, and the bathroom was filled with the sweet scent of coconut from her shampoo and lime from her body wash. Hermione soaked for a good half an hour, pondering the day's events. If anyone had told her that she would find herself straddling her <em>best friend <em>in the snow, just days before Christmas, well she would have had them committed to the fourth floor of St. Mungo's. Actually, if anyone had told her that she would be going to the Yule Ball with aforementioned best friend she may have had the same reaction. How times had changed… Both of those things were now a reality!  
>She remembered when she had first met him on the train; she was <em>so <em>excited that she knew of someone from the magical world that she couldn't actually help coming across like a bossy know-it-all. Looking back, she cringed. Granted, she was only eleven at the time, but she now knew how much Harry _hated _people liking him just because he was famous…Facing that mountain troll on Halloween three years earlier had been a blessing in disguise. She now knew the real Harry Potter; her best friend. She would wager that she knew him better than anybody else. The rest of the world saw the boy with the messy black hair like his father, the startling green eyes like his mother, and the curse scar that defined him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. They saw him as Lily and James' son and Voldemort's downfall. They never saw him as just Harry.

Hermione did though. She saw him as the young man with the incessantly dishevelled hair that he constantly tried to flatten, the brilliant green eyes that betrayed his every emotion, and the thin lightning bolt scar that he unconsciously traced when he was stressed. She saw him as the boy who was fiercely loyal and brave to a fault; the one that would put everyone else's safety before his own, and then deny that he had done anything special or unique. He was just her Harry. _But he's not my Harry, _she sighed. He was, or at least would be, someone else's. Honestly, she didn't know anyone who was good enough for him; she was sure that most other girls were fascinated with the persona of Harry Potter rather than actually liking him for him.

She exhaled loudly and turned the hot water tap back on with her toes. She had been thinking so long that the water had become lukewarm. As the bath gradually reached the desired temperature again, she felt her mind flickering back to that moment in the snow with Harry earlier that day. She could have sworn that she saw a flicker of emotion in his emerald eyes when she was on top of him. _That sounds a lot worse than it was, _she thought, blushing. It was really completely innocent... well she was sure it was innocent on _his_ part. In all honesty, she had been incredibly tempted to lean down and kiss him, and she wasn't sure that she would have been able to resist had Ron not interrupted them. Frankly, she had known she had stirring feelings for Harry since the middle of their third year; she _was_ fourteen at the time, after all. She had felt something shift with Harry that year; not only had he developed physically, but also magically.

Up until the middle of that third year she was relatively confident that she could beat him in a duel, but he had suddenly tapped into a power and confidence that she hadn't noticed he had before. Oh his magic wasn't refined, and he definitely didn't have the academics to back it up, which was why he tended to only get passable grades, but he had so much raw magical energy about him. Hermione was completely confident that if he could just find a way to harness that magical power (and of course, put more effort into his school work), he would be a formidable rival academically for her, and a worthy opponent for even the greatest wizards.

She sat up in the bath, momentarily thinking that she should have cast a heating charm on the water as it was getting cold _again. _She sighed. _If only the baths were magically heated like the showers. _She pushed that thought aside for a moment and focussed on what was at hand. She couldn't deny it anymore. _She _wanted to be the one to help him realise his potential. She knew that if anyone could reach him, it was her. Of course, he had others, but she had been the one constant presence in his life since that fateful meeting with the troll. She understood him well enough to know that although he had patched things up with Ron; their friendship had changed, potentially forever. Harry was the type of person that gave complete loyalty and expected it in return; and although he acted like he forgave Ron, Hermione had noticed the subtle changes in the way he now acted around him. Whether or not Ron had noticed was another story though; sometimes that boy could be completely clueless… _they both can be_, she mused, remembering the debacle when Harry had asked her to the ball.

She pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped a freshly laundered fluffy white towel around her. The House Elves, poor things, always made sure the bathroom was spotless moments after anyone used it, and apparently Hogwarts had an unlimited supply of towels too. She stared at her face in the mirror for a moment, wondering if there was any chance that Harry could fall for her. She wasn't too sure. Oh, she was certain she had some attractive features, but _really_, when he could have essentially any girl in the school, why in the name of Circe would he be interested in her?

As her logical and analytical mind ticked, she shrugged off the towel and stood naked in front of the full length mirror, (she had been pleasantly surprised that the Hogwarts professors had discovered that magical mirrors really could be detrimental to teenage girls' confidence and had them removed from all female bathrooms), critically evaluating herself. Her freshly washed hair fell in dark ringlets around her face, but she knew that as soon as it dried the frizz would start to set in. She had never even bothered with her hair in the past, assuming it was a lost cause, but she resolved to at least _try_ to control it. The dark brown eyes that looked into the mirror had tiny flecks of gold in them, which could only be seen in the perfect light. _They're alright, I suppose. _

Her eyes flicked over her porcelain skin, still slightly flushed from the bath. Yes, that was quite pretty too. In summer it went lightly tan, but for the most of the year her skin was smooth and creamy white. No, that wasn't too bad at all. Her eyes travelled down a little bit further, and she wrinkled her nose as she looked at it; she'd always thought that it was a little too long. _Best not to dwell on it, _she reasoned and smiled as her gaze rested on her teeth – thank the gods for magic. She still hadn't told her parents though…. She glanced over her slightly protruding collarbones with satisfaction and looked distastefully at her still developing breasts. She was fifteen for Merlin's sake, why was she still so flat chested? Granted, she was definitely petite – just scraping in at five foot three and barely a hundred pounds - but surely she could still have _some _shape to her chest?

She frowned and moved down to the flat plane of her belly and the little jewel she had there. She could still hardly believe that she'd had the courage to get it pierced during the last holidays, but she had been feeling slightly _reckless _(no doubt a side effect of meeting a certain escaped convict), and had done it without her parents' permission. She wasn't sure they knew about that either… She had certainly become wild since befriending Harry… well wild for her standards.

She gave a cursory glance to the next body part; cheeks flushing even though she was alone. Her parents had given her 'The Talk' when she had first gotten her Hogwarts letter and they realised that she would be spending a lot of time in mixed company. The embarrassment had faded to the point where she could openly discuss things with her mother, but as soon as her father heard the word _period_ or even _cramp, _he left the room blushing. She smiled at the memory of her mother purposely embarrassing him when they went grocery shopping and Hermione had ducked off to buy tampons. Not that her parents had to worry at all; apart from a few fumbling yet blissful attempts with her own fingers and the privacy of a Silencing Charm, she was not sexually active at all – and didn't plan to be for a few years.

She continued down her slim thighs and calves leading to her ankles. Yes, they were all okay too. Hermione smiled lightly. Analysed in separate parts, she really wasn't so dreadful looking at all. That stood to reason that, as a whole, she would be at least vaguely attractive. Sure, she knew she was never going to be exotic like Parvati, or exquisite like Cho, and she certainly was never going to exude the pure sexuality that Lavender managed to, even at the tender age of fourteen, but she was certain that Harry could at least find her pretty. Perhaps if she did something with her hair, and applied a little makeup, she could get his feelings to change at the ball. _Maybe. _

* * *

><p>She made her way out of the bathroom and back to her bed, drawing the curtains around, and pulling out her pyjamas to change. They were her favourite flannel blue bunny ones and frankly, she was quite glad that nobody but the other two girls ever saw them. There was just something comforting about flannel. She pulled the curtains back around and sat at her dressing table, dragging the comb through her still wet hair. She hated tangles. She had only just finished when the dormitory door opened and Parvati and Lavender walked in giggling.<p>

Hermione rarely spoke to her two roommates, apart from the occasional time she helped them with their schoolwork or they asked her a direct question. Feeling particularly brave, she looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey girls," she said softly.

Parvati and Lavender turned around, looking surprised.  
>"Hi Hermione," they chorused, cautiously.<p>

"How are your holidays going?" Hermione asked.

"Not too bad, thanks," Parvati said. Lavender just looked lost.

"That's great," Hermione smiled. She faltered there; she had no idea what else to say to the two girls she had spent over three years living with. She quickly turned back to her dressing table and opened a book (_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4), _although she had read it a number of times already. She could have sworn she saw Lavender roll her eyes, as she walked over to her bed.

A few minutes had passed before Hermione was able to gather up her Gryffindor nerve again, and she turned in her chair to face the two girls. She stopped short and speechless when she glanced at Lavender. The girl was stripping… Without closing her curtains. She was clad in only her matching bra and knickers, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how much, well, _curvier_ Lavender was that she. She actually filled out her bra. _Lucky bitch. _

Hermione sputtered and looked at Parvati who, mercifully, was still clothed. Parvati was eyeing her back, grinning at her clear embarrassment. Chancing a look at Lavender again, Hermione wished the floor would just swallow her up. Lavender was now fully naked and standing in front of her dressing table, shampoo in one hand and body wash in the other. She looked up at Hermione and smirked, before sashaying to the bathroom, long brown hair seemingly floating in a way that Hermione knew hers just couldn't.

"Wel- wha-wh…ah," she stammered, completely incoherent.

Parvati laughed out loud. "You know she does it just to embarrass you right?"

"Wha…-really?"

"Yes, of course. She's completely confident with her body, as you can see, but she likes to make you squirm too. And it's pretty easy… you're a bit… square?" She volunteered helpfully.

Hermione looked outraged. Yes, she may sometimes like to follow the rules and no, she wasn't interested in fashion or makeup, but she most certainly was not a square. She had gotten up to plenty of trouble with Harry and Ron over the years. She opened her mouth to say so, but Parvati cut her off.

"Ok, maybe square isn't the right term, now I come to think of it, you _have_ broken quite a few school rules. Prude is a better term."

Hermione considered this for a second. Yes, she wasn't interested in showing off her body to either males or her _female_ roommates, but she wasn't a complete prude. She was just shy!

"I'm not really a prude," she said quietly.

"But, you always get changed with the curtains shut and you always wear flannel pyjamas and jeans and sweaters, and well, from what I've seen of your underwear, you _really _need to go lingerie shopping!"

"I'm only fifteen!" Hermione snapped.

"It's not _for_ anyone else," Parvati replied slowly. "It's for you. Wearing lingerie or pretty knickers makes you feel better and more confident. Nobody but you and Lavender have ever seen my underwear, but I like to wear them anyway. It sounds silly, but if I'm having a bad day, just _knowing _I'm wearing a matching bra and knickers makes it a little bit better."

Hermione deliberated for a few seconds before conceding that maybe Parvati had a point. She definitely knew that when she was having a good hair day, it made all the little things that went wrong during the day just _that_ much more bearable.

"Okay, I understand, I guess. Maybe my wardrobe could do with an update."

Parvati beamed. "There's this amazing shop in a quiet street in Hogsmeade called _Latisha's Lingerie for Witches. _It's great because they sell really pretty training bras that are spelled to grow as we do."

Hermione blushed despite herself. "I'd be really grateful if you could take me there next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Parvati nodded, eyes shining in excitement over her new project.

_Now, _Hermione told herself. _Ask her now. _  
>"Uh, Parvati…I was wondering if perhaps you and Lavender and maybe Ginny could give me some tips on makeup and hair and that… for the Yule Ball? Not on the day, of course, because I know you guys will be busy getting yourselves ready, but maybe tomorrow or something?" <em>Ugh. Asking for help with anything absolutely sucked.<em>

Parvait looked momentarily gobsmacked, but quickly reeled in her surprise.  
>"Of course," she smiled. "We'll get Lavender and Ginny tomorrow morning, first thing after breakfast. Oh, this is so super exciting; I've been waiting for you to ask for our help!"<p>

Hermione just blanched, fleetingly worrying if maybe she had made a mistake – inviting the Gryffindor energiser-bunnies to help her. But then she thought of Harry's reaction at the Ball and decided it was worth a shot.

"Thanks so much, Parvati," Hermione replied honestly. "I really appreciate it. I'm going to head to bed now, I really am tired."

"No worries, I'll let Lavender and Ginny know now, sleep tight, you're going to need all the rest you can for tomorrow!"

Hermione smiled wearily. _That's what I was afraid of._

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione slept in. She <em>never <em>slept in. In fact, she would have kept sleeping but furtive giggling and whispering, followed by a loud _crash_ and then some more giggling and _shushing,_ woke her up. She grabbed her wand and muttered "_Tempus",_ and was horrified to find it was already 9am. She launched out of bed and opened her curtains, finding herself face to face with Lavender.

"Oh Hermione!" she gushed. "I'm so glad you're awake, we were about to wake you up! Parvati told me about what you asked her last night, we'd be so super happy to help you out!" She stopped for a breath, before continuing just as fast. "I spoke to Ginny already and she said she'll be up here by 10am, so you should go shower and get down to breakfast so you can be back here in time! Oh and I'm sorry for making you feel awkward last night."

Hermione could scarcely believe it was possible for someone to talk that fast. She nodded slowly and padded away to the shower, thinking that she could end up being wrong – Lavender was a lot worse than the energiser bunny.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione found herself walking back up to her room with a hint of trepidation. Ginny was a great friend, but Hermione knew that she had a lot more in common with Lavender and Parvati than she did with herself; and she was slightly nervous about what the three of them had planned to do with her. <em>You're a Gryffindor, <em>she reminded herself. _You've faced the Devil's Snare, a giant Chess set and a Mountain Troll. Not to mention an escaped, accused mass murderer and Dementors. And a Hippogriff. You can definitely deal with three juvenile witches who probably don't know as much magic as you do… combined._ Reassured, she continued up the stairs and entered the room.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were all sitting on her bed talking when she walked in. Slightly perturbed to find them _not_ bouncing around, Hermione approached apprehensively. Ginny caught sight of her first and smiled, jumping up from the bed.

"I'm so happy you asked us for help!" she cried. "I planned my hair and makeup the minute I found out about the ball – and I wasn't even certain I would be able to go!"

"Us too!" the Gryffindor bosom buddies called out.

"You really have left it dreadfully late, 'Mione," Ginny continued. "You're lucky you're so naturally pretty, otherwise we'd be effed."

Hermione scoffed, but inside she was slightly elated. Ginny was known for her intense honesty and if she _didn't _find Hermione pretty, she would have just said nothing. But apparently she wasn't finished….

"That said, your hair could seriously use some work… I'm sure you know that, and just some light makeup, and of course, perhaps, some new clothes…"

"But it's only for the Yule Ball!" Hermione protested.

The three girls smiled. "Trust us," they replied. "Once you see the finished product, you won't want to go back to before," Lavender added.

Hermione just accepted her fate. This was, after all, her idea. And the knowledge that there was something that Lavender Brown was better at than her was seriously irritating. No, she was definitely going through this, and she would be a master of the makeup in no time.

Parvati dragged Hermione over to her dressing table, and sat her facing the mirror. Lavender collected up all the books and dumped them unceremoniously on the bed. Hermione bit her lip not to cry out; that was akin to desecration as far as she was concerned. Ginny went over to a big black bag and pulled out an assortment of what looked to Hermione like torture devices. That is; there was an eyelash curler, a magically operated hair straightener, some tweezers and a variety of pointy sticks, which on closer inspection, Hermione realised were paint brushes. Or rather, makeup brushes.

Hermione gulped. This was becoming more real by the moment.

"Hair first," Lavender said bossily. The other girls nodded their assent and they began a long winded explanation on exactly _what_ was wrong with Hermione's hair, and _why_ she had never thought to fix it before.

"And so," Parvati was saying, ten minutes later, not actually having _done_ anything yet, "you should definitely keep your hair curly, it suits you. But this bushiness just has to go."

_You reckon? _Hermione mused.

Ginny picked up a bottle of what turned out to be _Sleakeazy's Hair Potion _and poured it liberally on the mass of hair in front of her. She waved her wand in a series of simple strokes, and Hermione literally saw the frizz disappear from her hair.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, and the three other witches grinned.

"Now you just tap the straightener with your wand and say "_Activate" _and in two minutes it's nice and hot," Ginny continued, and she started to run the straightener through Hermione's hair. Even though her hair was incredibly thick, it only took five minutes to complete. Magic really was marvellous.

When Ginny was done, Hermione looked up into the mirror; shocked to see herself with straight hair. It actually looked good, and she smiled at her reflection.

"Wow, straight hair suits you too!" Parvati babbled. Lavender was nodding her acquiescence.

"And then to get your hair curly again, you just twist it around your wand, thinking of what you want to happen. The tighter you twist, the tighter the curls," Ginny beamed.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione replied, looking at the reflection of all three girls. "I covered my _curly_ hair in a potion, straightened it and now I'm getting ready to _curl_ it again? Isn't that completely and utterly _pointless?" _

Lavender and Ginny sighed, and Parvati pouted. "No, Hermione. It's not pointless. Your hair wasn't _curly_, it was bushy. We'll show you the difference."

* * *

><p>7 minutes later, Hermione was entirely convinced that she knew absolutely nothing about magical hair maintenance. This was <em>so <em>easy and the difference was incredible. Her hair was no longer bushy or frizzy, but lightly tousled, falling in gentle waves around her face. It was incredibly natural looking and she was in love. This simple 20 minute procedure was enough to boost her confidence _majorly._

But the other girls weren't finished yet. Delighted by the success of her hair, they happily started attacking Hermione's face, all three of them discussing loudly and on top of one another, the difference between magical and Muggle products and which produced a better effect. Hermione was pleased to find out that all three girls favoured Muggle cosmetics over their magical counterparts… except in foundation. _Maria's Magical Foundation_ not only covered any blemishes – it got rid of them too.

After they had held palette after palette of blush, eye shadow and lipstick colours up to her face, Hermione had almost decided that makeup was definitely not for her. Lavender kept eyeing a purple and blue eye shadow duo and stating how lovely it was, and Hermione was beginning to think she was going to come out looking like a prostitute she'd seen in Muggle London once. But her fears were soon abated as both Ginny and Parvati told Lavender to shut up, and they picked up a pretty brown and gold quad.

"It'll bring out your eyes," Parvati said.

After they showed her exactly _how _to apply eye shadow and what to do to avoid the hooker look (Hermione resolved to perhaps ignore Lavender's advice), Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it at Hermione's eye.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from Parvati violently, leaving a trail of eyeliner down her cheek.

"Curling your lashes?" Ginny replied, looking put out. "It's easier just using your wand."

"Oh. Okay then." _Why on earth would anyone want curly eyelashes?_ But she let Ginny do it anyway.

* * *

><p>A full thirty minutes later, (<em>Honestly, <em>Hermione thought,_ women would spend 1/3 of their lives applying makeup if it takes this long every time!), _the girls were relatively confident that Hermione would survive applying makeup by herself, come the Yule Ball. But _only_ they advised, if she practiced in the last remaining day before Christmas. Otherwise, they promised, she probably would end up looking like a clown, and they certainly wouldn't have time to fix her.

Taking a steely breath, she prepared to look in the mirror and see the final effect. The girls had magically charmed the mirror earlier so it only showed the part of her face that they were working on at the time. _We want you to see it all together only at the end, _they had said. Removing the charm, Hermione looked up and gasped.

She was still Hermione, but a slightly different, more refined Hermione. There was certainly nothing cheap about the way she looked. Her hair flowed softly down her back and around her face. Her skin, always flawless, had a dewy look about it and her cheeks were a rich peach colour. Her eyes were carefully accented by a light dusting of brown eye shadow and there was the tiniest sliver of eyeliner just donning the top lash. Her lashes themselves were so long and full that she almost shivered. Her lips were a pale pink with a dab of shimmer – nothing too fancy at all.

The three girls were waiting for her reaction, all three of them holding each other's hands; eyes flickering to one another and then back to her. Hermione surprised them all by leaping up off of her seat and throwing her arms around them.

"It's amazing, it's completely me, I love it!"

Ginny sighed in happiness, Parvati beamed and Lavender burst into tears.

"I'm just so happy you like it!" she gibbered. "I'm so happy we're friends 'Mione!"

Whilst Hermione bristled at the girl's use of her nickname, she was too happy to say anything. Her confidence was sky high and she wasn't sure anything could bring her down.

"Just remember that you can play up your eyes a little more for an evening event," Parvati was saying. "This is a very 'day' and natural look."

Hermione just nodded her head and turned to Ginny. "Do you think I should spend the day like this now, or wait until the Yule Ball and surprise… everyone?"

Ginny gave her a knowing smile; she knew exactly who Hermione meant by 'everyone'.

"I think the best thing would be to wash off all of the makeup but leave you hair like that. If you make too drastic a change at the Yule Ball, it might distract from other things. Hair today, natural makeup tomorrow, and an extra wow factor at the Yule Ball, and you'll have… everyone's… undivided attention," she answered with a wink.

"Not to mention Hogsmeade shopping next weekend!" Lavender piped up.

Hermione smiled and agreed; she finally felt like she had something in common with the girls in her year and it felt _good. _It was nice to be able to spend time not talking about school or homework or Quidditch, and surprisingly she had enjoyed herself and the makeup lesson. She wasn't going to become Parvati or Lavender or a _fashionista _overnight, but she felt special and pretty and even a little powerful with the new hair and makeup, and that was something she was willing to keep.

She thanked the girls again and hurried off to the bathroom to wash her face. Ginny was right; baby steps. As she headed downstairs to meet the boys, she couldn't help but smile. Maybe she really _did_ have a chance with Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, it's quite late here and i really hope there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter. if anyone would like to be a beta, let me know :) thanks again for reading and reviewing :)<em>


	5. Of Ball Gowns, Bastards and Beginnings

_A/N: __So sorry for the delay in chapter; real life got in the way. Will definitely be updating this again a lot sooner; plus working on the next chapter to _Unattainable _and I have a few one-shots zooming around in my brain at the moment too! But thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

_I really just wanted to get this chapter out, i just finished writing it and it's quite late here. i did look it over quickly for mistakes, but if there's anything really glaringly obvious, please let me know, and I'll edit it as soon as i can. Thanks again._

_Of Ball Gowns, Bastards and Beginnings:_

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the staircase to the common room attempting the sashay that Lavender was so pro at, but soon giving it up as a lost cause. It seemed that her <em>derriere <em>just wouldn't swing like that. She would have to try and perfect it before the ball, Ginny's comment running through her mind. _"There's nothing sexier than a woman who's confident. Not cocky, but sure of herself." _And while Hermione wasn't too sure she wanted to be super 'sexy', she understood that confidence was attractive. She was so eager to flounce down the staircase to the Great Hall on the night of the Yule Ball, all confidence and radiance with elegant hair, beautiful makeup and a stunning dress…

She blanched. A stunning dress... How could she have forgotten? She had picked out a dress at the beginning of the school year but _no, no, no… _there was no way she could still wear it. It was frumpy and old fashioned and ruffled and she was one hundred per cent sure that not even _magic_ could rescue it. She groaned in frustration and headed back upstairs, hoping that the girls were still there.

Luckily, they were, sitting on Lavender's bed and chatting. They looked up as she came in and smiled in surprise.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny grinned. "Did you forget something?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, resigned. "My ball dress I bought back in August isn't _me_ anymore. I really don't want to wear it-…"

"WHAT?" Lavender shrieked, clearly outraged. "You** cannot** change your mind regarding your dress _two _days before the event! It's bad enough that you've changed your hair and only just discovered makeup. You'll be a complete _mess_ if you change your dress too!

Hermione frowned, but conceded the point. "I don't even have the money to buy a new dress anyway, even if I did have the time," she sighed.

"Let's see the one you own now?" Parvati suggested. "Maybe it's not as bad as you think?"

Hermione smiled tightly, walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress that was slowly becoming the bane of her existence. She held it up for the other girls and awaited their reactions. She was not disappointed.

"Ew!"

"WHAT on _earth _were you thinking, 'Mione?"

"I'd rather go _naked."_

"You'd go naked anyway, Lav," Ginny joked, and caught the pillow that Lavender had thrown at her. "But really, honestly 'Mione, you simply _cannot_ wear that…that… that monstrosity!"

Parvati and Lavender nodded their agreement. "Honestly Hermione, if you wear that, you may as well forget everything we taught you about hair and makeup," Parvati added.

Hermione grimaced and turned the dress around. It didn't look so bad from the back; a little bit of trimming here or there… Argh, no, it was as bad as they were saying. The _colour_ was fine, although she wasn't sure why she had thought periwinkle blue would go with her skin tone. However, the material had a fake satiny sheen to it, the shoulders were puffy and ruffled, and the skirt was caught somewhere in the middle of being a full princess gown and a simple A-line. It looked as though it wouldn't have been out of place in a terrible Seventies bridesmaid photograph.

"What do I _doooooooo?" _Hermione wailed, in a terribly un-Hermione like fashion. "It's **horrid!**"

Lavender and Ginny looked on sympathetically, but Parvati jumped up from the bed, smiling.

"I couldn't decide which dress to buy, so daddy let me buy three," she said, ignoring the hiss of jealousy from both Ginny and Lavender. "I've already decided on the yellow one, but you can choose one of the other two to wear if you'd like?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She would have a dress to wear after all! And, as it was one of Parvati's; it was likely to be incredibly beautiful and fashionable. She was so happy; she ran across the room and threw her arms around Parvati.

"Thank you so much, Parvati!" she gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Parvati looked happy to be such a help, and she walked over to her own wardrobe, pulling out a ruby red dress and a forest green one, and holding them up.

Ginny squealed in delight. "Both colours would look amazing with your complexion, 'Mione!"

Hermione couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She knew which dress she wanted to wear the moment that she had seen it. "I'll borrow this one, if that's okay?" she asked Parvati.

Parvati nodded her agreement, her eyes sparkling, and she handed the dress over. Hermione sighed in delight and hung it reverently in her wardrobe, before turning back to the three girls.

"You really are amazingly beautiful, lovely people," she said softly. "I'm incredibly lucky to have you in my life, and I'm unbelievably sorry for the way I've treated you two" – looking at Parvati and Lavender – "over the past three and a half years. I just didn't understand you, I guess."

The two looked completely shocked at the unexpected emotional outburst from the usually stoic Hermione. Lavender looked to be tearing up again, and Parvati just looked delighted. "I'm super glad we're friends now," she replied. "And we're very sorry for the way that _we_ treated you over the years; I guess we didn't understand you either."

Ginny rushed over and dragged all four of them into a group hug. They fell, laughing, onto the nearest bed. Hermione had never felt more at home. After fifteen years, she _finally_ had some female friends.

* * *

><p>Harry paced in the Common Room, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs. She had been up there for <em>hours<em> and he had _no_ idea what she could possibly be doing. He had completed his Potions essay; been thrashed in a game of Wizards Chess by Ron; and cracked open his TriWizard egg again, listening to the intense wailing for a good fifteen minutes in his dorm, before finally giving it up as a lost cause and returning downstairs. He had thought that Hermione would have been finished by now, but alas, he had been pacing for ten minutes. Ron was lounging in a chair reading _Flying with the Cannons _for the umpteenth time. Well, not reading perse. He was looking at the pictures. And he still hadn't completed his Potions essay.

Finally, Harry heard a pattering of footsteps on the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Looking up, he felt his mouth form a comical 'O'. It was clearly Hermione walking towards him, but well… wow. His throat went dry and he swallowed nervously a few times. Hermione wasn't supposed to have _this_ effect on him. For Merlin's sake, she was still his best friend…  
><em>It's just different hair, <em>he convinced himself. _She's still Hermione. She's always been pretty, nothing has changed, and she's still your best friend…  
>'And what a sexy best friend she is now', <em>a traitorous voice in his head said slyly.

Harry shook his head quickly. He couldn't afford to be having conversations with himself on top of everything. He plastered a smile on his face, and gestured to Hermione. He could see the apprehension on her face as she waited for his verdict on her hair.

"Hi Harry," she smiled when she reached him.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry replied warmly. "I was wondering what took you so long, but wow, your hair looks great!"

She flushed. "Thanks Harry, I wasn't sure… it's a big change; it's strange not having bushy hair anymore…"

Harry grinned. "You look beautiful. But then again, I think you've always looked beautiful. Bushy hair and all." He winked.

"Oh shush you," she replied, but the blush deepened, letting him know she was pleased. "Bushy hair and large teeth – I was _quite_ the catch."

"You were cute." Harry said softly. '_But you're sexy now…' Ah, shut up!_

They walked over to the available couch by the fire; the Common Room was quite sparse for once, and sat next to each other. As they were taking their seats, their hands brushed against one another and Harry pulled back as if he were shocked.  
><em>Get a grip,<em> he told himself firmly. _You have held hands with her before. She's just _Hermione_!  
><em>He smiled wanly, and made himself comfortable on the couch. Within seconds, he had a lap full of Hermione's new hair, as she stretched herself out on the couch, using him as a pillow.  
><em>Why is she doing this to me? Her head. My lap. Oh Merlin, no, not that. <em>He moaned to himself.  
><em>'She thinks you're just her best friend, you prat',<em> that voice replied. It sounded strangely like Professor Snape. '_The poor girl has _no_ idea the type of thoughts you're thinking about her now.'_

"Ugh!" Harry said out loud.

"Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" Hermione made to get up.

"Uh no, it's just…. I have a leg cramp…" he lied quickly. It would not do for her to notice _that._

"Oh!" She leapt up and rearranged herself at the other end of the couch.

* * *

><p>All of their repositioning finally alerted Ron to their presence. He closed his book and looked over at them, raising his eyebrows at Hermione.<p>

"Wow, Hermione, your hair looks good! You're actually pretty…" he mused out loud.

Hermione's face was caught somewhere between offense and amusement.

"If I'd have known you would have looked like that, I would have asked you to the Ball," Ron continued.

Harry looked shell-shocked, and glanced at Hermione… They had forgotten to tell Ron they were going together. Hermione paled and indicated that Harry should say something. Harry opened his mouth, but Ron cut him off.

"Actually, I might tell Lavender that I can't take her to the Ball…"

"Ah, Ron," Hermione started. "She's right beh-…"

"Yes that's what I'll do," he persisted. "Hermione, you'll come with me right? I mean, it's not like you have a date already; not when you _just_ fixed your hair. Truthfully, I just asked Lavender to the Ball because I heard she was easy -…"

"Is that right Ronald?" A deathly quiet voice asked from behind him.

He turned around in his seat quickly and found himself looking up at seething Lavender. She was backed up by a furious Parvati; there was no trace of any of the air-headedness most people attributed to the two girls.

"I… uh… no… I don't kn-.." Ron stuttered.

"I'll tell you what Ronald; I wouldn't go to the Ball with you if it were a choice between you and an Acromantula. You're a pathetic excuse for a boy, and I'll make sure _all_ the pretty girls know what _filth_ you are." She gave a tight lipped smile to Hermione, and stormed out of the common room; Parvati following in her wake.

"Well," Ron breathed. "Now that's taken care of, you'll come to the Ball with me, won't you Hermione?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was outraged. She couldn't believe that Ron had treated Lavender like that, and then he had the <em>audacity<em> to ask her to the Ball? She was fuming, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"I already have a date," she told Ron patiently.

"What?" he asked, seemingly confused. "Someone asked you between the time you fixed your hair and now?"

Hermione counted to ten under her breath. It would serve no purpose to hex him so he couldn't sit down for days. _It would make you feel better,_ her inner voice told her. _No. _She was better than that.

"No, Ron," she replied coldly. "Somebody asked me _before_ I changed my hair… and I said yes!"

Ron gaped. "Who are you going with then?"

Hermione started to reply but caught sight of Harry giving a slight shake of his head. She changed her mind mid-sentence. "Ha-… Never mind, you'll see in two days."

Ron stood up, his brow furrowed. "Ugh," he grumbled. "Now I have to find another date for the ball. Wish me luck," he called as he climbed out of the portrait hole. Neither Harry nor Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>Harry had been watching the entire scenario unfold; caught somewhere between shock, anger and amusement at Ron's brazen stupidity. He bristled at Ron's comments towards Hermione; even <em>he <em>could tell that Hermione was insecure about her looks, and he was sure that they would have a detrimental effect, but he was proud of the way that Lavender had defended her honour. Ron may have been one of his close friends (he refused to use the term 'best friend' after the Goblet of Fire incident), but nothing gave him the right to treat a woman like that. He knew the Weasley's were a respectful, loving family; and he was certain that Mrs Weasley in particular would have something to say regarding Ron's behaviour.

Harry sighed as Ron left the common room. The displays of Ron's emotional immaturity and insensitivity were becoming closer and closer together, and Harry had almost had enough. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, by the ragged breathing of Hermione as she fought to contain her indignation.

"That…that… bastard!" she finally exclaimed, and Harry had to stifle a laugh at the look on her face.

"I know," he replied softly. "I can't believe he treated you that way; of course you would find a date to the ball before you changed your hair!"

Hermione smiled gently, "Viktor Krum actually asked me a week before you did. I said no though."

"What?" Harry cried, suddenly feeling angry. _She's not _your_ Hermione, _he told himself firmly. Why did you say no?" he forced himself to ask.

Hermione was quiet for such a long time that Harry was sure that she wasn't going to answer. He turned to face the fire and almost jumped out of his skin when her soft voice replied.

"I like someone else."

Harry felt his throat go dry for the second time that day. That tension with Ron that he had been noticing all year… But surely she wouldn't fancy someone who treated her the way that he just had? '_Girls have been known to do stranger things';_ the voice in his head told him.

"Is it… Ron?" he asked tentatively, hoping for a negative answer but not quite sure why.

"Ron?" Hermione shouted. "You have got to be kidding me! There is no way that I would _ever_ fancy someone with such a level of emotional immaturity." She shuddered involuntarily.

Harry felt relief trickle through him. "So… there's no unresolved sexual tension between the two of you then?" he asked, jokingly.

"Unresolved sexual tens- Merlin, Harry. That's not sexual tension… that's just _tension. _The only thing we have in common is our friendship and love for you!"

Harry grinned automatically. "Well then, who is it? It's not Malfoy, is it?"

"Malfoy… By God Harry, you really don't know me at all. Yes, Malfoy is painfully good-looking, but no, I definitely don't fancy him."

_She thinks Malfoy is good-looking….  
>'Well, he is, I suppose.'<br>You, voice in my head, shut up. Malfoy is __**not**__ good-looking.  
>'If I know he is, then you must know he is, because I am really you…'<br>I have __**got**__ to stop talking to myself…_

"He's alright looking, I suppose," Harry conceded grudgingly. "But who is it then?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she replied. "No seriously, Harry. Please drop it, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Harry looked crestfallen but dropped the subject anyway, and a comfortable silence fell between the pair. That was what he liked about Hermione. That he didn't have to always be talking or doing something, but that they could enjoy each other's company just through the silence. He felt like just Harry when he was with her, and he wouldn't have traded that for anything.

By dinnertime, they had spent most of the afternoon relaxing by the fire; swapping titbits of their lives that they had never gotten around to before. They were amused to find that they both had a penchant for Mathematics in primary school, and Hermione was curious to find out why he had never picked up Arithmancy.

"I don't really know," Harry replied. "I don't know why I'm doing Divination and not Arithmancy or Ancient Runes…"

"You know, it's not too late, Harry," Hermione replied. "Especially since you're exempt from school exams this year… I could always tutor you in both third year and this year's Runes and Arithmancy now and perhaps even over the summer holidays. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be willing to let you sit the test to get into fifth year in those subjects at the end of the holidays. If you get in, that's great; if not, well you haven't lost anything, right?"

"You'd do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she replied, smiling.

"Thank you; that would be amazing. I'm sure with you as a tutor I'll pass anyway."

"Ha ha, I'll make sure of it," Hermione said. "Runes and Arithmancy will give you a boost no matter what career path you end up choosing."

"If I don't die before then…" Harry started to say, but quelled under the look Hermione shot him. "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>Later that night, tucked up in bed, Hermione marvelled at the day. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, and she had never felt so invigorated. She felt transformed from her 'makeover' and the realisation that she <em>could<em> have female friends, and she was delighted by Harry's reaction to her new look. Although, she wasn't sure why he pulled away when she laid her head in his lap – they had relaxed like that many times before. She supposed he could have really had a cramp.

With a sigh, she turned over. If only Ron would stop being a prat. Lavender hadn't seemed too devastated by Ron's comments, and to Hermione's surprise, had confirmed that she was now going to the ball with Blaise Zabini of Slytherin.

"We hooked up once before," she had said. "Daphne tried to curse a pimple off of her face and ended up in the Hospital Wing covered in boils, so he was dateless. It's just as friends."

Hermione was glad – Hogwarts needed some inter-House union. And Blaise was supremely good-looking. _What is it about those Slytherin boys?_ She mused to herself. _Apart from Crabbe and Goyle, they're mostly all handsome. But Gryffindor has some attractive ones too. Harry, for example… His raven hair, always looking bed-tousled. Those piercing green eyes... his body is quite toned from Quidditch… I felt it when I was on top of him in the snow… Merlin, no. I'm not thinking these thoughts about him. I'm going to sleep. Yes, sleep. I wonder what his lips taste like…_

* * *

><p>In his own dorm, Harry was facing a similar problem, although his was much more obvious. He would not do <em>that<em> whilst thinking about his best friend… that would be a breach of trust or something. '_She'll never find out…' _his inner Slytherin tormented.  
>Harry gritted his teeth. <em>No.<em> But God, where were these thoughts coming from? Hermione was just a friend… Albeit, an extremely attractive (made even the more so by her new hair), female friend… but a friend nonetheless. How was he supposed to act comfortable with his body pushed up against hers, dancing at the Yule Ball, when the mere thought of her with her head in his lap sent his hormones into a frenzy? He supposed he should be glad that he was dealing with _normal_ teenage boy problems, but he was, quite literally, caught between a rock and a hard place. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his stomach, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his groin.

A loud belch interrupted his thoughts, and had the added benefit of sorting out his little (_not little,_ he corrected himself. _I swear it's not little!) _problem as well. Ron had evidently walked into the room.

"Hi Ron," he called out through his curtains.

"Hi Harry," the reply came back.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked.

He heard a rustling of the curtains and a loud _plonk_ as Ron climbed into bed.  
>"Been with Seamus and Dean," Ron replied. "Found a date to the Yule Ball, too."<p>

"Oh, that's great." Harry lied. "Who is it?"

The answer was almost so soft that he didn't hear it. "Eloise Midgeon…"

Harry stifled his laughter. "That's great, Ron." He choked out again. "Good night."

Ron didn't reply for a long time. "Who are you going with?"

Harry pretended he was asleep, and before long he heard Ron sigh and roll over. He liked Ron, he really did, but oh… justice was so sweet.


End file.
